About you now
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Duncan, Heather, and Bridgette know how they feel about Courtney, Alejandro, and Geoff now


**Me: Here you go Geoff the story about you and Bridgette I promised**

** Geoff: Thanks bighsmfan97 you're the best**

** Me: You're welcome Geoff now Alejandro and Heather will do the disclosure**

** Heather: bighsmfan97 does not own Total Drama or the song About you now**

** Alejandro: They are the property of the Total Drama writers and Miranda Cosgrove**

About you now

"Duncan open this door right now!" Heather yelled

"Impatient much geez Heather!"

Duncan walked over and opened the door. Standing there was Heather and Bridgette.

"What do you two want?"

"We need your help Duncan!" Bridgette said

"For what?"

"We need to apologize to Geoff and Alejandro. Heather about what happened at the end of world tour and me about what happened with Alejandro."

"Didn't you already apologize to Geoff?"

"Yes, but it turns out he only apologized for the sake of our fans."

"Where do I fit into this?"

"I know you broke up with Gwen because you still love Courtney. You can apologize to her too."

He sighed "Well come in I guess."

Duncan moved and let the girls into his apartment. They went and sat on the couch

"How do you want to do this?" he asked

"A song!" They said together

"Alright let's get to work." Duncan said grabbing his guitar

…

A few weeks later Alejandro walked into the local theater. He took a seat up front. A few seconds later he heard a voice.

"Alejandro?"

"Courtney?" he said

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Bridgette told me to come."

"Heather invited me."

"Duncan invited me." The heard a voice say behind them

"Geoff!" they said surprised

Courtney sat beside Alejandro and Geoff sat behind them. Then they heard music coming from the stage. Then they heard a man's voice sing:

Bridgette** Duncan **_Heather _**D+B**_**D+H **__H+B __**All**_

**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should've been ****strong****, yeah, I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
**  
Duncan appeared on stage. Then a woman's voice joined Duncan.

_Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know you said the truth?  
There was nothing to compare to  
_  
_**There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you**_

Can we bring the World tour back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Then a third voice joined the group on stage.

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you

**I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
'Cos I know how I feel about you**

_**Can we bring the World tour back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**_  
_Not a day pass me by_  
Not a day pass me by  
**When I don't think about you**

_**And there's no moving on  
'Cos I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you**_

_Can we bring the World tour back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
_  
_**Can we bring the World tour back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down**_

**But I know how I feel about you now**

Duncan walked off the stage and went over to Courtney. He took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Heather walked off stage and went over to Alejandro. She took his hand and pulled him into a kiss

Yeah, I know how I feel about you now

Bridgette went over to Geoff and pulled him into a kiss. After a few seconds Duncan, Heather, and Bridgette pulled away.

"Do you forgive us?" Bridgette asked

"Yes!" Alejandro said

"What about Gwen? How do I know that the next time we have issues you won't go running back to her?" Courtney asked on the verge of tears

"I won't Courtney I love you!"

"Wait you called me Courtney!"

"So?"

"It's always Princess or Darling never my real name. You only used it once when I was voted off and thrown on the boat. You called Courtney wait. It felt really romantic. I believe you. Hurt me again and you lose your eyebrow ring. Also, I'll call my lawyers."

"Deal anything to make you mine again."

Meanwhile Geoff looked at Bridgette

"Look Bridge, I'm sorry but I just can't."

He ran off out the door. Bridgette began to cry. Courtney and Heather went to comfort her. Duncan and Alejandro ran after Geoff. They found him outside trying to hail a taxi.

"Geoff what are you doing?" Duncan asked

"Trying to go home."

Duncan slapped Geoff upside the head.

"Oww what was that for!"

"You are being an idiot! You love Bridgette and you won't forgive her for one stupid mistake!"

"Mistake! She kissed Alejandro! She betrayed me!"

"She knows she was wrong and she apologized. What more do you want?"

"I want Alejandro to apologize for seducing her!"

Duncan turned to Alejandro.

"Apologize to Geoff before I turn you inside out!"

"Look Geoff I'm sorry for what I did. I was playing the game to win. I didn't realize that your relationship could suffer. I want you to understand that I only love Heather. Which is also why I did that. I wanted her jealous and distracted so I could win. I am so sorry about what I did to you it was an accident."

"Okay I forgive you and Bridgette."

Duncan and Alejandro pushed Geoff toward the door.

"Then go tell her then." He said smiling

Geoff walked inside. Courtney and Heather were still comforting Bridgette. He walked over to her.

"I'll take it from here girls." He said

Heather and Courtney walked outside to wait with Alejandro and Duncan. Geoff bent down and put his hand on Bridgette's arm. She looked up.

"Go away Geoff!" she cried

Then she put her head in her arms still sobbing. Geoff began to sing:

Can we bring our last conversation back around?  
'Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day pass me by  
Not a day pass me by  
When I don't think about you

And there's no moving on  
'Cos I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Bridgette looked up at Geoff.

"You really believe that?"

"Of course I do! I love you Bridgette and I was stupid to not forgive you when it really wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Geoff."

"Awesome! Let's go see the others."

Geoff helped Bridgette up and they walked up the aisle to the door. When they got outside the saw Duncan and Courtney making out. Alejandro and Heather were doing the same. Geoff and Bridgette laughed remembering when people caught them doing that. Geoff grabbed Duncan and Alejandro and pulled them away from Courtney and Heather.

"Dudes do you mind stopping the face sucking?" Geoff

Duncan laughed "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Yeah" Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather agreed

Then everyone laughed

The End

**Me: What do you think Geoff?**

** Geoff: That was totally awesome dudette**

** Bridgette: I loved it too it was great!**

** Duncan: I thought you weren't going include Courtney and I**

** Me: Well the song fit you guys as well as Alejandro and Heather and Geoff and Bridgette if not better. That's why I had to include you.**

** Duncan: Alright that's a pretty good reason**

** Me: Wow no complaints Booth Draco and Sully really knocked some sense into you**

** Duncan: That and Courtney threatened to rip out my eyebrow ring and leave me for Jacob Black if I don't behave**

** Me: Ahh that makes sense Where are Courtney, Heather, and Alejandro anyway?**

** Duncan: The girls are shopping and I have no idea where Alejandro is**

** Me: Ok, hey Bridge wanna go meet Courtney and Heather at the mall?**

** Bridgette: Sure sounds good. Boys why don't you go see what Alejandro is up to?**

** Duncan and Geoff: Ok have fun**

** Me: Bye **


End file.
